


The death of Kozume Kenma

by Hawaiian_Shirts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, Crying, Gen, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Japan, Karasuno, Los Angeles, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentions of religion, Nekoma, No Romance, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawaiian_Shirts/pseuds/Hawaiian_Shirts
Summary: You arrive at school to find out your friend kenma has died in a car crash
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader, Nekoma Volleyball Club/Reader
Kudos: 1





	The death of Kozume Kenma

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dream i just had so i just wrote it here. Aiko is an irl friend who was in my dream. Some parts are a little different from my dream since my dream wasnt detailed enought to make a good story out of.

You walk into the classroom and sit down in your seat, you notice kenma, your deskmate, wasn't there since hes usually the first one in his seat. you assumed hes probally just overslept and started talking to your other friends when you heard the door start to open, you shuffle to face forward and you shush your friends. The teacher walks in and heads to the podium, "good moring students, this is not how i would like to start the day but i regret to inform you all that Kozume Kenma died in a car crash last night." The teacher softy said. _What? Kenmas dead..._ you thought. Wispers flooded the classroom, some not caring, some suprised, some looking sad. You werent the closest of friends with kenma but you did talk to him often since he did sit next to you and you both had an intrest in video games. "Oh my gosh Y/N~san are you okay" asked kouta. _How do i feel? I dont feel anything right now, my face is completely dry, its not like i dont care i do, i just cant cry or feel my emotions right now._ "Um I- Im not sure right now," you just sit their dazed until school ends. Your thoughts running rampant in your head, _oh my gosh i didnt even think about how his teammates might be feeling right now, especially kuroo hes definitely taking this the hardest right now._ Reality finally hit you, kenmas dead hes not comming back. You're eyes swell up and you start crying, the tears keep rolling down your face and they dont seem to be stopping anytime soon. You head up to the 3rd year classrooms to find you friend aiko, you see her looks upset being followed back to her classroom by a teacher. Looks like she skipped class again and got put on cleaning duty. You wipe your face and try not to think about kenma, you walk up to aikos classroom when you notice kuroo, _Oh shit._ You quickly walk in not looking at kuroo and say with your raspy voice "hey aiko~chan i need to speak with you for a moment " grabbing her arm and dragging her into the hallway. You assume since she hid from class the whole day she probably hasnt heard the situation and hopefully didnt mention kenma to kuroo.

"What the hell Y/N~chan im going to get in more trouble if i dont clean-" she notices my red eyes, "hey what happened."

"Kenma's dead." You say as you start crying again.

"What? How? Where? When? Why?" Aiko says as she starts tearing up as well. Shes not friends with him but who doesnt know who our schools vbc setter is. "the teacher said he died in a car crash last night. Thats all i know. I wanted to let you know before you said something stupid infront of Kuroo," you sniffle. Thats when the figure approached you.

"Would you like to go to L.A.?"

_What the hell are they talking about, and who they hell is this person._

"What? No. Cant you see im in the middle of a conversation."

The figure took a step closer and leaned towards you, causing you to flinch in response.

"So you dont want to see the scene where your friend died?"

You look at them in shock

"your saying kenma died in a car accident in L.A. and you'll take us to see the scene?" 

"Us?"

"Yes i do want to go but only if you take aiko with."

"Very well."

"Wait- wait- why am i going" shouts aiko.

"Please aiko, your not going to let me go alone with a stranger are you?" You say innocently

"Ahhhh okay."

You both follow the figure as they start walking away.

~later that day~

 _Huh?_ You look around, its clear your not in japan anymore _I coulda swore we were just walking out of the school building._ You check your phone, only 3 hours passed since school ended. Its impossible that you could travel from tokyo to L.A that fast so how did you get there so fast. You looked at aiko and could tell shes just as confused as you.

"Excuse me how did we get here so fast?"

The figure of a person just ignored you and kept walking, being in an unfamiliar place you both followed them. It feels like you've been walking forever when you arrive, the clear aftermath of a car accident. The car has already been towed away but the tire tracks left in the dirt are still there. You break down, sobbing so hard you start gasping for air. After it feels Like you've been there forever. You get up to walk away to get fresh air and you noticed out of the corner of your eye, _kenmas hand-held gaming console._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the end is bland, it took me 1 1/2 hours to write so by time i got to the end i couldn't remember that well. The ending is a bit different from my dream. The original ending was i got there and i walked up to the overturned car and i start sobbing and crying while leaning against it, and i start praying even tho im not religious. It didn't make sense so i changed it.


End file.
